Something New - A Nidy Story
by memesforlife
Summary: Read through the different situations of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde get into after the movie Zootopia. Contains a lot of Nidy.
1. Try Everything

_**"Something New - A Nidy Story"**_

 _ **"Try Everything"**_

 _This story is the continuation of the movie_ Zootopia _, that came out on March 4, 2016. I watched it that day (yesterday) and I loved it! So, if you want to read this story, you really need to watch the movie. Warning: This story has A LOT of spoilers... so I recommend watching the movie first. I'm also gonna put Sabrina Carpenter's songs as the titles, so you can listen to them as you read the chapters, well, if you want to. But this chapter, I felt like I had to put Shakira's song "Try Everything." Also, this is going to be a short chapter._

Judy was exhausted from the night she and Nick had. They had gone to Gazelle's concert and sing "Try Everything" with the crowd. She and Nick were walking to her apartment and were singing the song over and over again. This time felt like the millionth time. She had to sing, it was one of her passions, along with becoming a police officer. Nick was really into the music and singing, which made Judy really curious. She put effort into her one of her favorite parts of the song.

"Birds just don't fly, they fall down then get up... I won't give up, no I won't give in... and then I'll start again... I wanna try, even though I could fail... then I'll start again... I wanna try everything... oh oh oh oh oh... try everything... oh oh oh oh oh... try everything... oh oh oh oh oh...try everything... oh oh oh oh oh", they sang together. Judy's emerald eyes met Nick's eyes.

"What, Carrots?", he asked her.

"I dunno, it's just that I just noticed that you're singing." Judy blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing it for you, Carrots. Also, I haven't been singing a lot though, so don't expect-"

"No, you're good!"

"Thanks, Carrot." Then it was Nick's turn to blush. He just couldn't help it. It made Judy blush even more.

Then he saw Judy's apartment coming up. He had an idea.

"Race ya to your apartment!"

Then he ran like a cheetah. Judy tried to keep up with him, but lost.

"You cheated!"

Nick smiled slyly. "Don't I always?" Then they entered the apartment tiredly.


	2. Silver Nights

_**"Silver Nights"**_

"Hey, Hopps, I need you and Wilde to go on a stake-out tomorrow at the Howlers' residence. Here's the case, you can look into it later. Can you notify Nick about it?"

Judy turned and saw her boss, Chief Bogo, holding a small, red folder in his big hands, extending it to her. He was a big buffalo, and was sometimes too big for his clothes. Judy sighed, and took the folder. She put it down next to her Apple laptop, then turned back to the big boss.

"Sure, Chief. I'll text him.", she said with a smile.

"Good.", he said, already turning to find another person to assign work to. He spotted a rhino, and looked at his list. He then found a perfect job for him and walked up to him.

Judy turned back to her Mac laptop, turned it on, and put in her password: 04042016, the day Judy met Nick in the store. She opened the iMessage app, and found her conversation with Nick.

 _CarrottopHopps (to NickysWilde): Hey, chief has a new job for us: a Howlers residence stakeout. Come to my desk to work on the case._

Judy clicked out of the app and into _Word_. She started to type about the case, repeating every word the little red folder had inside. Then she silently waited for Nick to finally get the text and move from his desk to hers.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, I know that you have been really patient with this story, and I'm happy to report that I'm now free to upload chapters/new stories from now on. I've just been so busy with homework and school and stuff. But I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter, which is ready for you tomorrow! -Wolfy 3_**


	3. Smoke and Fire

**_Hey guys i regret to inform you that i won't be continuing this story anymore, and i give you full permission to do whatever you want with the work i have done on this story, nothing else. thank you for reading and have a good day/night. -Wolfy_**


End file.
